Aftermath
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to 'Betrayal'. Months after Jade told Tori about the affair, with the help of her sister, Tori is finally trying to move on. While Tori is trying to live again, Jade and Andre start to shut down, barely going to work and to buy groceries. While hanging out with friends, Tori meets a woman. Will Tori and her new friend become more, or is Tori's past in the way?


**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews to** _ **'Betrayal'**_ **. This is it's sequel, and we see the backlash to Jade and Andre for the affair, as well as how Tori is slowly getting past it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or its characters.**

 **No POV**

It's been three months since Jade told Tori about her affair with Andre. Three months since the half-Latina last saw or talked to the pale woman. A few says after the news was broken, Tori visited Andre's house while his fiancé, still in the dark, was at work.

 **Flashback**

"I am so sorry, chica." Andre says after opening the door and seeing an upset Tori, surprised at her being there and the emotionless face she has on.

"Don't." Tori says, not looking at Andre. "Don't call me 'chica', and don't apologize." She says, shaking her head. "You were both sober. My best friend and my girlfriend were fucking behind my back, not once did any of you try to stop it from happening." She says, her voice low.

"I did try. When it first happened." Andre says, poorly defending himself.

"Exactly." Tori says, cutting off whatever he was about to add. "Once, when it first happened, you tried to stop it. But didn't put a lot of effort into it, and ever tried afterwards. Did you know I proposed to her before she broke the news to me? Did you know I was ready to spend my whole life with her, just to be destroyed when she told me the two of you have been fucking for so long?" She asks, finally looking at the dark-skinned musician before her.

"Yeah. She told me after you left." Andre admits, not wanting to keep anything from her anymore, hating himself for letting this all happen in the first place.

"She fucking called you?" Tori asks with a scoff. "Let me guess, she wanted to fuck since I left her?" She asks, shaking her head.

"No. Nothing like that. I haven't talked to her since." Andre says, taking a step forward, but stopping when Tori takes one back. "She called to let me know about how badly we fucked up."

"Does Carly know yet? Or is she as in the dark as I was?" Tori asks darkly, a threat in her tone.

"No. I haven't had the courage to tell her." Andre admits, looking away from Tori's angry glare.

"Better to tell her before things get worse. Wouldn't want to find out from a third party, would we?" Tori says, a warning in her voice, as she turns and leaves. "If you ever talk to Jade again, tell her to stay the hell away from me." She says, walking out.

"Fuck." Andre whispers, closing his door and locking it.

 **Flashback End**

Since that day, Andre, Tori, and Jade haven't seen or heard about the other. Andre sent Jade a text, telling her about Tori's visit, and deleted her contact info from his phone. A few hours later, when Carly returned home, Andre managed to get the courage to tell her what happened. Unsurprisingly, Carly slapped him and left, leaving her phone behind.

The two later stopped any marriage plans and became single, dropping the engagement less than a week after the news came out.

Refusing to risk anything like that again, Jade turns down every date offer she gets, and remains celibate, hating herself for what she did to Tori. Throwing herself into her work, she finished two screenplays, both about someone betraying someone they care for, and started writing a book about a jilted lover who kills anyone caught cheating and the person they cheated with. As a way to get the secret out without anyone knowing, the killer is based loosely off Tori, and the two final people killed before she escapes the city based on herself and Andre, both dying a horrific death.

Likewise, after Carly kicked him out and he found a small one bedroom apartment close by his work, Andre started living the single life, throwing himself into his work. As a song writer, he managed to write song after song with other artists, managing to keep his thoughts and emotions out of what he writes for others, something that surprised him with his past when it came to his emotions.

It didn't take long for the rest of their friends and family to know what happened. Cat refused to talk to Jade and Andre, not believing they could do such a thing, since both of them know what happened with Tori and her exes in the past.

Beck, surprisingly, wrote Jade out of his life. Though, in the beginning of Tori and Jade's relationship, he resented Tori for being a better girlfriend to Jade than he was a boyfriend, he eventually supported them. When he heard the news, he called Jade and yelled at her, calling her things neither thought he'd ever say to her. Though he didn't call Andre like he did Jade, Beck refuses to see the musician, feeling a surprising hatred to both of them.

Robbie, and even Rex, quickly took Tori's side and called Andre and Jade names, Rex even saying a Northridge guy is a better person than Jade and Andre combined. They haven't talked to the cheaters since they found out a little over a week after Jade admitted it to Tori, and make no plans on changing that.

Trina, on the other hand, was livid at what they did to her sister. After leaving Jade for the last time, Tori made her way to her sister's apartment across town and stayed with her until she found a place of her own. When Trina confronted Tori, wanting to find out what happened, she was ready to kill Andre and Jade when she heard what happened. The only reason the cheaters are still alive is thanks to Tori stopping her, not that they'd ever find out.

Since then, Tori has worked on moving on. Her new apartment, a medium two-bedroom close by the high school she works at as a music teacher, has the bare minimum. All she has in her living room is a couch, two recliners, a coffee table, and her piano and stereo.

In her room, she has her bed, a couple of dressers, a small desk, her laptop, and a couple of end tables, one by her bed with her alarm clock and Pear Pod dock, the other between her dressers with her small make up pouch, both having a small drawer under the table top. The one by her bed stores her chargers, and the one by her dressers stores her glasses case and a few small make up items she doesn't use.

Her spare room is set up with a bed, some dressers, and an end table by the bed. It's usually used for when Trina comes over, and as a spare place for the rest of her clothes.

The rest of her apartment is plain. Her bathroom just has a toilet, shower, sink, cupboard, and small closet for towels and whatever else. Her kitchen has the basics. The only thing there that didn't come with the apartment was the pitcher used to heat up water for the tea she drinks, the few plates, glasses, bowls, and silverware she got from Trina, as well as a few pots and pans Cat and Robbie got her, and the unused coffee pot still in it's box, under the sink, an accidental gift from Beck. (He didn't think about Jade when he bought her one, he just thought she might like coffee.)

Since she left Jade, Tori hasn't dated. Any time someone, male or female, tries to ask her out, she either shuts them down or acts as if she didn't hear them. At work, she's her usual friendly self. But outside of work, no one knows. She only goes grocery shopping either early Sunday mornings, as soon as the stores open, or late in the evening, just before they close, Saturday nights.

"You can't keep doing this." Trina says, finally tired of her sister's almost hermit-like life. "Don't let that bitch and bastard stop you from living your life. You've had how many people ask you out? Accept one, go to dinner, a movie, then come back here and fuck them. No need to make a relationship out of it. Just have one-night stands or something." She says as she helps Tori make something to eat while staying for the weekend.

"No." Tori says with a sigh, turning the stove off and taking the pan off the burner and moving it to another, the spaghetti inside swishing around the hot water. "I'm not letting them stop me, I'm just not letting myself get hurt again. Say I do what you say, have a one-night stand? What's to stop them from spreading the work that I'm a slut?" She asks, grabbing two bowls and the large spoon with the hooks to collect the spaghetti without it falling as Trina grabs the forks, grated cheese, and spaghetti sauce.

"Okay, then get a vibrator and masturbate. Don't let your sexual frustrations take over." Trina suggest as Tori scoops up some spaghetti and places it in a bowl.

"I am not talking to my sister about my 'sexual frustrations'." Tori says, putting some spaghetti in the second bowl and moving to grab some cheese and sauce. "Who's says I'm frustrated, anyway?" She asks, grabbing a fork and heading for her living room, not minding the silence her apartment offers without a t.v. (She never bought another after leaving hers with Jade, not caring that she bought the large flat screen for the two of them last year.)

"I can tell." Trina says, following her sister. "Look, just stop holing up here all the time. Go shopping while the sun's up, not when it's just going down or coming up. Go to clubs, or bars, and drink a bit. Not flat out drunk, of course, but you know what I mean." She says, sitting beside her sister on the couch. "I'm going to a club with Cat and the others. Come with. They would love to see you again." She says, watching her silent sister.

"No." Tori says with a sigh. "I can't, okay? Not yet at least." She says, looking at her dinner.

"Fine. But if you're like this for Cat's birthday in a few weeks, I'm dragging you with me to her party." Trina says, half serious and half joking.

While the Vega sisters talk and spend the weekend together, Jade spends her days in a similar fashion across town. After coming home from her job as a script writer for a crime/drama/horror t.v. series on AMC, she spends her day writing, finishing the sequel to her book about the murderous jilted lover, which is already being published and ready to be released. When not writing her novel, she is either writing a script of some kind, or sitting in silence, refusing to even watch horror movies. Like Tori, her apartment is in a constant silence. Unlike Tori, she has a few more things and gets her food and essentials after work.

Once, a month after the news broke, Jade saw Beck in the grocery story, buying his groceries for the month. Upon seeing her, the Canadian gave her a death glare, rivaling hers during high school, then went in line to pay for his food. On his way out, he saw her again and gave her a 'you fucked up' look as he shakes his head.

That was the only time she's seen any of her friend, ex friends, since Tori left her. And she's not surprised that they all hate her.

 **Six Months Later**

Over the last six months, thanks to Trina and her friends, Tori slowly starting going out more. Though she always has either her sister and/or a friend with her, she at least doesn't stay home in complete silence, her Pear Pod dying months ago and she never bothered to charge it.

A few months after Cat's birthday party, while out at a club with Trina, Cat, Beck, and Robbie, Tori accidentally bumped into a slightly taller woman, her skin a light fade similar to Cat's, hair a long natural auburn, and body similar to a model's, spilling the woman's drink down the front of the blue dress she was wearing.

Fearing a similar reaction when she first met Jade years ago, Tori slowly looks up, an apology quick on her tongue. Before she can say anything, the woman laughs, apologizing for bumping into Tori and making the half-Latina spill her own drink, and offered to pay for another.

"You here alone?" The woman asked her as they waited for the barkeep to get to them.

"No. Here with my sister and friends." Tori answers, staring at the beautiful woman before her. "You?" She asks, blushing at her out of character action.

"My friend. It's her last night before she gets married tomorrow, so instead of doing the traditional pre-wedding party, I brought her here to relax." The nameless woman states, nodding to the barkeep, not noticing the flinch Tori made when she hears 'married'. "What do you want? It's on me." She asks Tori, catching the tanned woman's attention.

After telling her what she wants, and making a joke about both their drinks being on both of them, Tori clears her throat. "So, how come it's just you and your friend? Thought there'd be more people." She asks, watching the barkeep pour their drinks.

"The rest of them don't drink. We partied before coming, but she wanted to drink. So, I brought her here while they went back to the hotel to get ready for tomorrow." The nameless woman states. "Oh, I'm Kara, by the way." She says, holding her manicured right hand out to Tori.

"Tori." The half-Latina says, shaking her hand. "I really am sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She apologizes, grabbing money from her purse to pay for the drinks.

"Uh-uh. I said I was paying. And it was my fault." Kara says, stopping Tori's hand and giving the barkeep the money for the drinks. "Keep the change." She tells him as she guides Tori away. "So, since it's just me and my friend, mind if we join you and your friends?" She asks, sipping her drink.

"Uh, sure. I guess. We're right over here." Tori says, nodding to the table her sister and friends are waiting for her at.

"Okay. We'll be there in a minute." Kara says, walking towards her friend, a slightly darker skinned women in a matching blue dress with long blonde hair in curls.

"What took so long?" Cat asks as Tori makes her way over to them.

"And who's the chick you were talking to?" Trina asks her sister, a curious/confused tone in her voice.

"Her name's Kara. She and her friend are here before her friend gets married tomorrow. And they're coming over here to hang out." Tori says, a small blush on her face.

"Hey Tori. This is my friend, Sasha." Kara says as she and her friend, Sasha, get to their table.

"This is my sister Trina, and our friends Beck, Robbie, and Cat." Tori says, pointing to each as she names them. "Nice to meet you Sasha. Congrats on the wedding tomorrow." She says, clearing her throat as she says 'wedding', still not over what happened when she found out about the affair.

"Thank you." Sasha says, sitting down beside Cat as Kara takes the seat between Tori and Sasha.

As the night went on, Tori lowered her guard enough to enjoy the evening better, instead of the usual walls she kept up over the last nine months. As Kara and Sasha got ready to leave, Kara invited Tori and her friends, much to Sasha's approval, to come to the wedding the next day. After saying they'd try, Kara gives Tori her number and follows Sasha out of the club, sending Tori a quick look as she blends into the dancing crowd around her.

"Are you going?" Trina asks her sister as Tori saves Kara's number in her phone.

"I guess. It's a good opportunity to get out and meet new people, right?" Tori asks, pocketing her phone.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Neither of us do." Trina says, looking at their friends. "You want us to come with?" She asks, finishing her drink and getting ready to leave, the other's following suit.

"If you want. I can go myself though. I don't need to be watched all the time." Tori says, standing up and walking with her sister out.

"We just want to keep you safe. That's all. We're afraid you'll see _her_ if you're out alone." Trina says, scowling as she says 'her'.

"I'll be fine." Tori says, though not a hundred percent.

The next day, Tori, Trina, Cat, and Beck head to Sasha's wedding. Thankfully, Kara or Sasha added them to the list for the side of the bride. After finding their seats, the watch as the last minute preparations for the wedding go off, then the flower girl come down, the bride and groom parties coming out, then the groom himself, a tall, lightly tanned man who looks Italian with a short buzz cut, similar to how they do it in the military, makes their way to their spots as the music plays. When the song changes to the wedding march, alerting everyone that the bride is about to come down the aisle, Tori can't help but stare at the Maid of Honor, Kara.

Kara's dress, like the bridesmaids, is a silvery shade, strapless style that covers her body and legs. Her hair is styled in a fancy braided ponytail, like the bridesmaids, with the braided part resting over her shoulder, similar to Elsa's from Disney's _'Frozen'_ , but a different color. Her make-up is done to accentuate her lips and eyes, it seems, while making the rest of her face look natural.

"Stop staring." Trina whispers harshly, poking Tori's side, who didn't realize the minister was already pronouncing Sasha and her new husband man and wife.

As the bride and groom head out to leave for the reception, and their parties follow after, Tori keeps her attention on Kara.

Later, at the reception, Tori and Kara dance and hung out together. They don't know if it'll go any farther, Tori especially, but they like how it is now.

 **That's it for this. There will be another, where Tori and Jade see each other again.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who told me a sequel was needed to show the aftermath.  
**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
